


Pleasure In The Act

by afteriwake



Series: A Little Holmes [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-03
Updated: 2012-07-03
Packaged: 2017-11-09 03:18:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/450665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She hates owing a debt. And since she’s figured out exactly what he wants, she’ll offer her body and her submission as means to repay it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pleasure In The Act

**Author's Note:**

> So please be forewarned it’s been a very long time since I’ve written anything explicit (like, over ten years), so I hope I got it right. This song was inspired by the song “Flesh” by Simon Curtis. I don’t remember where I heard the bit that a good dominatrix learns to be submissive first, and I don’t know if it’s true, but I didn’t come up with that idea.

_This is not the way into my heart, into my head_  
Into my brain, into none of the above  
This is just my way of unleashing the feelings deep inside of me  
This spark of black that I seem to love

_We can get a little crazy just for fun, just for fun_  
Don't even try to hold it back, just let go  
Tie me up and take me over till you're done, 'til I'm done  
You got me feening and I'm ready to blow  
Simon Curtis, “Flesh”

They had one night alone. Nobody was with them, no one was distracting them, there was no one else to impress or taunt or anything like that. Just her and him, alone in a hotel room. It was a seedy place, with peeling wallpaper and a bathroom she didn’t really want to spend any time in. But it was the first place they found after he had slaughtered the men who were going to kill her. She owed him. She hated owing anybody anything. Debts were not her style.

He had stayed quiet the entire time they’d been in there, standing by the window and looking out. It had been hours and hours of travel, and they both should be tired, but she felt alive, wired with energy. She supposed it was adrenaline, but that should have worn off by now. And she supposed he never slept. It was late, and the moon was out. There was one small light on in the room and it illuminated her and the bed, but not him. She was staring at him bathed in moonlight, nothing more.

“Are you _really_ a virgin?” she asked. She was stretched out on the bed. He had had regular clothing for her, once they got out of the country, for her to blend in. Western women wore Western clothes, and while this was nothing like what she had worn before she was captured or in the days as a prisoner, it was comfortable and familiar. He was in Western clothes as well, impeccable suit, tight shirt. But right now she wanted his clothes off, as well as her own, and them together in this bed. That would repay her debt in her mind.

“No,” he said quietly. “I am not.”

“Ah,” she said. She stretched out. “Did you get any pleasure from the act?”

“Not really,” he said. “Pleasure is an elusive thing, and not something I get from sex. I do not usually trust someone enough for what I prefer.”

 _This_ was an interesting turn. “And just what do you prefer, Sherlock?” He didn’t respond. She looked at him intently. “I think you like pain. But you don’t like to just feel pain, you like to cause it, too. You like something that you can control, but at the same time there’s an element of…surprise. You want to keep a woman from causing you pain until you’re ready, and you’re very willing to stop if you lose control of the situation. Am I at all close?”

He nodded, just slightly. “You’re the first woman who’s understood that.”

“In order to be a good dominatrix, first you need to learn to be a good submissive,” she said. “I could do that for you.”

“Do what?”

“Be submissive.”

That caught his attention, and he turned to face her for the first time since he’d gone to the window. “But it’s against your nature. You’ll fight me for control.”

She shook her head. “I’ll even let you tie me up, if you prefer. There’s got to be something in this room that will work.”

“I have a scarf,” he said. The fact that he was even considering this brought a sensation over her, like she got hit with an intense bout of lust. She had thought what it would be like to see him naked. She might get her chance tonight.

“That would work.” She sat up slightly. “So if you’re going to be in control, how do you want this to play out?”

He moved away from the window and over to the only piece of luggage he’d picked up on this trip. “Strip.”

She licked her lips slightly and stood up. She watched him pull out the scarf and turn to look at her, and she undressed slowly, making it as sensual as she could. She was down to her bra and knickers when she stopped. “Undergarments too?”

“Just your bra,” he said.

She raised an eyebrow slightly and took off her bra, and then nodded. “Back on the bed?”

“Yes,” he said with a nod. She got back on the bed and before she lay down she pulled her hair out of the elastic band she had secured it with. She let her hair spill across her shoulders as she laid down. He came over to her and she put her arms above her head. He took the scarf and wrapped it around her wrists once, then twice, and then tied the two ends to the headboard. He tied a tight knot. “Pull,” he said.

She pulled at the knot. It didn’t come undone. “I’d say it’s good.”

He nodded, then shrugged out of his suit jacket. He looked at her. “I set the ground rules.”

“All right.”

“If you get loose before I untie you, don’t touch me. Keep your hands there. Do not kiss me on the lips. And only stop me if I’m hurting you more than you want to be hurt.”

“Safe word?”

“Sherlocked. It has a rather sentimental value to it.”

“I thought you didn’t believe in sentiment,” she replied, raising an eyebrow slightly.

“Only when it comes to people.”

“Ah,” she said. “Do you want me to have my eyes open or closed?”

“Whichever you prefer,” he said.

“I prefer to keep them open,” she said. “One last question.”

“Yes?”

“Is it only going to be foreplay?”

“We’ll see how well it goes,” he said, putting his palm on her stomach. His hands were warm and smooth, and she realized he had large hands. He slid his hand up and she sucked in a breath slightly as his fingers traced the underside of her breast. His touch was light and he seemed to be tracing a pattern on it. Then he leaned over, his mouth hovering for a moment, and then bit her nipple. She arched in reaction. She usually never let anyone do that and she had forgotten how good it could feel.

His moved to the other side and bit there as well, and she had to swallow back a moan. She dropped her head back and didn’t see him move down, nipping at her skin. He moved more onto the bed and she felt his hand grip her side. He had short nails, and he dug them into her skin slightly. She knew he was holding back. “I won’t break,” she said quietly. It was answered with a deep bite near her navel and she shivered slightly.

“Normally I have other things,” he said, his lips hovering over her pelvic bone. 

“I wish I had my riding crop,” she said with an amused smile. “Then you could have some real fun.”

“I do have it,” he said, lifting his head up. “Mycroft thought it would be a rather morbid remembrance. The implement of my beating, in my possession.”

She smiled and licked her lips slightly. “You were going to give it back to me.”

“It is yours, after all.”

“Use it,” she said.

He moved away from the bed and went to the bag. He was only there for a moment, and when he turned back to her he had it in his hand. He came back over to her and lowered the tip to her skin, pulling it along her skin. Then he lifted it up and brought it down sharply on her torso. She bit her lip and writhed slightly, enjoying the sting on her skin. He trailed the tip again, moving it down to her pelvic area and then to her thighs. He lifted it up and brought it down sharply on her right thigh.

She was watching him. He looked intent, as if he was studying her. She supposed he always looked like this, always so serious. She wanted to see another look cross his face, one of pleasure, intense pleasure. He brought the crop down on her torso again, harder this time, and she jerked against the bonds at her wrist slightly. “Did I hurt you?” he asked.

“No. You can hit me with it until I bleed, if you prefer,” she said.

“I do not enjoy bloodplay,” he said.

“I figured as much.”

He hesitated for a moment, then reached over for her bonds. “I’m going to undo them,” he said.

She gave him a slightly puzzled look. “You’re done?” she asked.

He shook his head. “I think, perhaps, it is time for you to actively participate.” He reached over and untied the scarf, and when her wrists were free she rubbed them slight, then sat up.

“You know I would prefer if you were undressed,” she said.

“I know.”

“Is that an option?”

“Yes,” he said.

She stood in front of him, and slowly began to undo the buttons of his shirt. When she had it open she put her palms on his chest, then curled her fingers and raked her nails down his chest, hard enough to hurt but not hard enough to leave marks. That would come later. She pulled his shirt out from his trousers and then slid her hands back up, pushing the shirt off his shoulders when she got high enough. Once it was off she began to work on his trousers, and soon they were off as well. She’d guessed he would be a boxer briefs man and was pleased to know she was correct.

“Next move?” she asked, trailing a fingernail down his chest. She did it hard enough to leave a mark and was pleased to feel him shudder slightly.

He lowered her to the bed, and propped himself up above her, She put her hands on his back and dragged her nails down to his shoulders as he moved lower, biting bits of her bare skin, moving so far down that she wasn’t able to touch him. He made his way back up but one of his hands remained there, skirting under the edge of her knickers, his fingers brushing the curly hair down there. Finally he slipped his hand underneath and found her clit, pressing it. She arched up and dug her nails into his shoulders. She hadn’t even thought of him giving her any pleasure tonight.

He rubbed it in the way that mattered, and she could feel tension building up inside of her. When his teeth latched onto her breast she went over the edge, and she had to bite her lip so hard she drew blood to keep from moaning out loud. It had been a long time since someone had caused her to do that. When he removed his hand and moved farther up she responded by biting his shoulder, determined to leave a mark. She was careful not to draw blood, but she knew her teeth marks were going to be on his skin for a little while.

She moved her hands between them, and he gripped her tight on the waist, short nails digging in. She pushed at his pants slightly, hoping he took the hint. He let go of her waist and moved off of her slightly, taking them off quickly. Then he took her knickers off as well so that they were both completely naked and he got back on top of her. She touched his face, tracing his jaw, and then let her hands move away from his face down lower. He stayed where she was and she ran her fingers down his chest and then his torso, and finally lower, running her fingers along his erection. She had never believed she would give him that reaction.

He only let her have the briefest of touches before he moved away slightly, and she moved her hands back up, gripping his shoulders tightly, nails digging into his skin. He entered her, slowly, and he was definitely larger than she had thought but this felt good. He lowered his head once he was in and bit her pulse point. She shuddered, and then he began to move inside her, It was slow at first, a steady rhythm, that began to build in speed until she was hanging on for dear life. The tension began to build again but this time she wasn’t alone in it. She wanted to scream from the sensations she was feeling, and once again bit her lip to keep quiet. And then they both came, and for a moment she forgot she was in a dingy hotel room and only hours before she was facing her execution. She felt vibrant and alive and in a small way victorious. 

He finished, then pulled out and rolled over to his side. She had shut her eyes and just now opened them, turning to look at him. “That was…” she said, not sure how to express herself. She had been with many people, male and female, and had not felt this way in a very long time.

“I will admit, tonight, I got pleasure from the act,” he said quietly. His voice sounding just slightly tired.

“Good,” she said placing a hand over the bite mark she had left on his shoulder. She ran her fingers over the teeth mark, and then put a finger on his lips before pulling her hand away. “I am glad I was able to give you a release.”

His eyes fluttered closed, and she watched as he drifted off to sleep. She could leave now, clean up in the bathroom and then get dressed, leave him again passed out cold, but not tonight. Tonight she would stay with him, share the same bed, and sleep next to him for however long he rested. She had gotten pleasure from the act, too, and now considered her debt paid. Whatever happened next, she didn’t know, but she wouldn’t run this night. She shut her eyes and drifted off to sleep herself, feeling contented and sated.


End file.
